Super Smash Tournament Brawlers
by WerewolfMazuko117
Summary: La luz del mundo, pero una organización se encargara de recuperar la, en la batalla mas grande que se haya visto, esto es ¡SUPER SMASH TOURNAMENT BRAWLERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Tournament Brawlers.**

Prologo – La luz de un nuevo mundo.

En un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio no tienen valides, solo la existencia, había un templo, donde se resguardaba un legendario y místico poder, más allá de lo que los humanos podrían dominar. Una poderosa explosión destruyo la puerta principal del templo, una vez que el humo se disipo, una silueta se hizo presente.

Por fin, la luz del mundo será mía, y con ella su poder – decía un hombre encapuchado, mientras se acercaba a un pedestal, donde flotaba una bella luz azul.

El hombre siguió su camino, unos metros antes de llegar, retrocedió, evitando una piedra gigante que cayó de la nada.

Muy hábil de tu parte, pero poco imaginativo Espacio – dijo el encapuchado, pero volvió a saltar, evadiendo una flecha llameante.

Admito que esa fue una maniobra muy lista, retiro lo dicho Espacio, pero te felicito a ti también Tiempo, muy brillante – dijo el encapuchado.

No te acerques a esa luz Atroz, te lo advierto – dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y largo, ojos azules y vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa gris, una gabardina negra y botas militares, cargando un arco.

Ya oíste a Tiempo, Atroz, aléjate de la luz del mundo – dijo Espacio, era un hombre joven, de cabello castaño, con una pequeña barba, ojos verdes, camisa blanca, chaleco negro, pantalones azules y zapatos negros.

Me sorprende que me hagan logrado seguir hasta este lugar, pero honestamente, ¿creen tener lo necesario para derrotarme? – pregunto Acroz sonriendo, inmediatamente lanzo unos rayos contra Tiempo y Espacio, derribándolos y siguió su camino hacia la luz del mundo.

Ja, sabía que esto será fácil – dijo Atroz mientras tomaba la Luz.

Espera un momento - Atroz miro la Luz detenidamente la luz y esta se desvaneció – ES FALSA, ES SOLO UNA MALDITA ILUCION – maldijo Atroz.

¿Buscabas esto? –pregunto una voz femenina desde la salida del templo.

Atroz volteo hacia atrás y vio a una chica rubia en la entrada del templo, y tenía la Luz del mundo en sus manos.

Realidad –dijo Atroz rencoroso.

¿Te alegras de verme Atroz? – pregunto burlonamente.

No te escaparas así de sencillo – dijo Atroz, corrió hacia donde estaba Realidad, pero Tiempo y Espacio se interpusieron en su camino.

No dejaremos que obtengas la luz del mundo – dijo Tiempo mientras hacía aparecer un escudo con forma de reloj y una lanza de doble filo con forma de manecillas de reloj.

Realidad, toma la luz del mundo y escapa, nosotros nos aremos cargo de Atroz – dijo Espacio mientras creaba espada dorada y otra negra.

Pero chicos… - dijo Realidad preocupada.

Solo hazlo – dijo tiempo, Realidad solo asintió, dio la vuelta y se alejo corriendo del lugar.

¡No te lo permitiré! – atroz intento atrapar a Realidad, pero Tiempo y Espacio le bloquearon el paso, lo empujaron y tomaron posición de batalla.

Ya veo, no me dejan más opción que pelear, bien, si eso quieren, ¡eso tendrán! – grito Atroz, sus brazos se convirtieron en un par de espadas, con la que comenzó a atacarlos, Tiempo se defendía con su escudo y Espacio bloqueaba los golpes con sus espadas, pero en un movimiento sorpresa del escudo de Tiempo salió una espada oculta y la uso para liberarse del ataque de Atroz, en el momento de distracción, Espacio libero una de sus espadas u uso la otra para mover el brazo derecho hacia afuera de si, Tiempo hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo de Atroz usando su lanza, dejándolo descubierto del pecho, ambos se apresuraron a clavar sus espadas en el pecho de Atroz.

Atroz grito de dolor, pero logro liberarse de ambos, un humo negro emano del sus heridas y alrededor de el comenzó a formarse una carga de energía.

No pensé que pudieran con un simple clon mío, pero parece que Atroz los subestimo – dijo "Atroz" mientras se desfiguraba, creció hasta doblar su propia altura, su cabeza tomo forma de una bestia y un par de alas crecieron en sus hombros.

Mientras ustedes peleaban conmigo, el verdadero Atroz va por su amiga, pero no se preocupen por ella, pronto se reunirán con ella – la bestia ataco a Tiempo y a Espacio con sus garras, pero ellos apenas pudieron evitar sus ataques.

Maldición, debemos derrotar a esta bestia lo antes posible, solo espero que no sea tarde – dijo Tiempo preocupado.

Cierto, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto, debemos darnos prisa, ataca con todo lo que tengas – dijo Espacio mientras corrían a atacar a la criatura.

En otro lugar, a las afueras del templo de la Existencia, Realidad corría deprisa hasta llegar al punto de reunión con sus compañeros, pero pudo sentir que algo estaba mal, la luz del mundo comenzó a brillar y pudo ver dentro de ella una imagen en la que pudo ver a Tiempo y a Espacio peleando con una enorme bestia, la imagen cambio de escena y pudo ver a Atroz dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ella, la imagen volvió a cambiar, en ella estaban Tiempo y Espacio heridos de gravedad, ella también estaba herida y al fondo estaba Atroz con la Luz del mundo en sus manos, riendo como loco , después pudo ver como destruía a cada ser viviente. Una vez que las imágenes dejaron de verse, ella casi suelta la luz del mundo, estaba aterrada, no sabía si eso había sido una visión o una ilusión debido a su nerviosismo.

¿En verdad eso es lo que pasara? – se pregunto así misma deprimida.

Así es, a menos que tu lo impidas – dijo una misteriosa voz, Realidad se sorprendió, creyó que estaba sola, y reviso no había nadie a su alrededor, y así era, no había nadie más ahí, solo ella y la luz- ¿Quién dijo eso? Muestra si no eres un cobarde – dijo Realidad nerviosa.

Yo fui que lo dijo – Realidad volteo a ver donde provenía la voz y descubrió que era la Luz del mundo que le hablaba – Si en verdad quieres evitar que este futuro pase, tienes que escucharme con atención lo que te diga – dijo la luz, mientras realidad se disponía a escuchar.

Atroz corría a toda velocidad en busca de Realidad y de la luz del mundo, en su camino pudo ver una luz resplandecer a lo lejos, se pudo dar cuenta de aquel resplandor provenía de la Luz del mundo – perfecto la luz del mundo será mía – decía maliciosamente.

En el templo de la existencia, Tiempo y Espacio habían logrado derrotar a la bestia, salieron afuera del templo y también vieron aquel resplandor – diablos, debemos darnos prisa - dijo Espacio.

Cierto, no tengo un muy buen presentimiento – dijo tiempo mientras salía corriendo tras Espacio hacia el resplandor.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar del resplandor, vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos, Atroz se encontraba herido del estomago, pero no le dieron importancia, también miraron a una extraña criatura con silueta humana, era blanca y brillaba intensamente, se quedaron observándola por un tiempo, hasta que espacio hablo.

¿Quién eres tú y donde esta Realidad? Responde – reclamo Espacio.

La criatura solo los miro y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos, Espacio se puso en posición de combate, pero Tiempo no hizo nada, solo observo a la criatura con asombro, la silueta se acerco lo suficiente como poder definirla mejor, tenía la forma de una mujer, su piel era blanca y luminosa, su cabello largo y amarillo; y brillaba con intensidad como el sol, y sus ojos era de un color azul cielo brillante, no llevaba ropa puesta, dejando notar su bella figura, cosa que hizo sonrojar a ambos hombres.

No te acerques, te lo advierto – dijo Espacio nervioso por tenerla tan cerca.

O dios mio – dijo Tiempo sorprendido – ¿en verdad eres tu Realidad? – al decir esto, Espacio se quedo en shock, no se había percatado que aquella bella criatura era Realidad.

Asi es Tiempo, en cierto modo – dijo la criatura con una voz extraña, parecía que fueran dos voces las que hablaron, una era la voz de Realidad y la otra de la luz.

¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Espacio sin salir del asombro.

La Luz y yo n os unimos en un solo ser, de esa forma poder evitar que la luz del mundo cayera en manos del mal, ahora solo falta destruir la Luz y todo terminara – dijeron las dos. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, una cadena atrapo a Realidad; Tiempo y Espacio voltearon y vieron a Atroz con sus manos alzados, de sus mangas salían esas cadenas.

Si en verdad te quieres morir no es mi problema, pero si crees que vas a destruir la luz del mundo, eso no te lo permitiré ¡oíste! – dijo Atroz mientras jalaba a Realidad hacia él, lo que lastimaba a Realidad.

¡Maldito déjala en paz! – gritaron ambos, sacaron sus espadas y cortaron sus cadenas, liberando a Realidad.

¡Chicos, no tengo más opción, solo hay una forma de evitar que la luz del mundo caiga en manos equivocadas, tendré que sacrificar mi vida y así evitar que el mundo sea destruido! perdónenme, lo siento deberás – dijo eso ultimo con una expresión triste y melancólica, Tiempo y Espacio la miraron preocupados, sabían a lo que se refería y no les gustaba nada.

¡No lo hagas Realidad, no vale la pena! – grito Espacio desesperado, Tiempo solo miraba la escena con tristeza y calma, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Espacio, este volteo y lo miro.

No hay nada que podamos hacer, déjala morir con honor – y así, ambos vieron como Realidad se consumía en aquella brillante luz hasta desaparecer, dejando al lugar en una completa oscuridad.

¡Nooooo, no puede ser, estuve tan cerca, esto es su culpa, juro que me lo pagaran caro, escucharon guardianes, me lo pagaran! – grito Atroz mientras se desasía en una nube de humo negro.

Vayamos a casa, esto ya termino – dijo Tiempo tomando a Espacio del hombro.

No chicos, esto aun no termina – dijo él un sujeto oculto en las sombras.


	2. Click y el reto comienza

_**¡SUPER SMASH TOURNAMENT BRAWLERS!**_

_**Capitulo 1 – Click y el reto comienza.**_

Cuidad Brisamarina.

Conocida por ser una ciudad costera, de actividad pesquera y un puerto para cruceros de diferentes partes del mundo, a pesar de no ser tan grandes como otras ciudades, es una de las más populares y conocidas del país.

Nuestra historia se concentra en un joven chico de cabellos azules, sentado en una para de autobuses, con una mirada profunda y angustiosa.

Fue cuando llego el autobús y subió a él, le pago al chofer, tomo su boleto y fue a sentarse, en el camino meditaba sobre lo ocurrido es misma tarde, suspiro y se puso sus audífono, encendió su MP3 y cerró los ojos.

Espero que los chicos se estén divirtiendo – dijo antes de dejarse llevar por la música de su MP3. Paso un corto tiempo antes de que él se quedara dormido, hasta que el chofer lo despertó.

Hey chico, despierta, es la última parada – le decía el chofer sacudiéndolo del hombro, el peliazul despertó y se levanto, camino hacia la puerta y salió del autobús.

El auto bus lo había dejado cerca de un parque en el centro de la ciudad, camino hasta los columpios, se sentó en uno de ellos, se quedo ahí hasta que atardeció, miro al cielo y se fue caminando hasta su hogar.

Cuando entro a su casa todo estaba oscuro, encendió la luz del pasillo y camino hacia la cocina, saco una gaseosa de la refrigerador y camino hacia la sala y prendió su televisor, saco un control de Xbox y se puso a jugar Halo 3.

Paso un rato jugando hasta que recibió una llamada.

¿Qué pasa Cliff? – pregunto el peliazul contestando su celular.

No estoy de humor, vayan ustedes, no quiero estar ahí si ella estará ahí – dijo el peliazul a su amigo.

Ya tranquilo, estoy bien, eso no importa – le dijo a su amigo.

No te preocupes, diviértete, adiós – dijo el peliazul colgando.

El peliazul se había aburrido de jugar aquel juego, apago su Xbox y saco su DS de su bolsillo y se puso a jugar el juego que recién había conseguido.

¡SONIC RUSH! – fue el sonido que salió de su DS, paso más de una hora jugando sin parar, solo para acomodarse en el sillón.

Después de un buen rato de jugar, la batería de su DS estaba casi vacía, lo puso a cargar y fue directo a la computadora.

Veamos qué hay de nuevo en el correo – dijo mientras habría su cuenta de E-mail.

Usted tiene un nuevo correo – decía un pequeño cuadro en su pantalla, dio click en la ventanilla y abrió el correo para ver de qué se trataba.

El correo era enviado de una página desconocida, el correo tenía el siguiente mensaje:

"Johnson Rivera, has sido elegido para salvar al mundo de las fuerzas malignas que intentan apoderarse de la luz del mundo, sabemos que no ha tenido un buen día, pero necesitamos de su coraje y voluntad, entre a esta página para más información y únete a DEFENDER´S CORPS y ayúdanos a salvar este mundo."

"SSTB DC"

Normalmente no le tomaba importancia a esa clase de página de juegos en línea, pero para que supieran su nombre y que había tenido un mal día, debía de averiguar de qué se trataba, así fue que entro a la página y se dispuso a investigar.

La pagina cargo instantáneamente, dejando ver en letras grandes el nombre de "DEFENDER´S CORPS" y un mensaje escrito abajo.

"Después de que la luz del mundo hubiera sido intentada robar lo Atroz, esta se perdió en el mundo humano, Defender´s corps a logrado recuperar unos cuantos fragmentos de la luz, sin embargo no es suficiente para vencer a las fuerzas del mal, necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacerle frente en esta gran batalla que va a iniciar.

Sin embargo no estarás solo, tienes la oportunidad de escoger a tu compañero, solo ingresa su nombre y espera al siguiente paso" – después de medita un poco, John termino convencido de unirse, escribió el nombre su personaje favorito:

Sonic The Hedgehog…

Aceptar – John pulso Enter e inmediatamente la pagina proceso los datos.

"usted a escogido a Sonic The Hedgehog como su compañero de batalla, ahora seleccione el nombre de su equipo" – dijo l computadora.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que pensar John para elegir un nombre, inmediatamente lo escribió en la página.

Blue Speed Demons…

"Desde ahora usted y Sonic pertenecen al equipo Blue Speed Demons, por el momento no podrá participar, hasta un lapso de 18 horas, mañana recibirá más información sobre estadística de jugador, para mayor información o cualquier duda, visítenos, gracias, hasta la próxima" – inmediatamente la pagina se cerro, dejando a John sorprendido, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir bastante sueño, se levando de la silla y se recostó en su cama, quedando dormido al instante.

Unas horas después, de las sombras, salió una silueta de un encapuchado, este camino hacia la cama de John, lo miro por unos momentos hasta que saco un extraño collar y lo dejo en el buro al lado de la cama, junto a un sobre y una bajara de unas 20 cartas con un extraño diseño atrás.

Has elegido la mejor opción Rivera, espero que te agrade la sorpresa que te deje, buena suerte – dijo el extraño mientras dejaba un pequeño pedazo de cristal a lado del durmiente John, camino de nuevo hacia las sombras y desapareció.

El fragmento comenzó a brillar con intensidad hasta que una luz ilumino el cuarto por completo, pero sin despertar a John.

_**Unas horas mas tarde.**_

Amanecía en ciudad Brisamarina, la gente se levantaba para ir a su trabajo, desayunar, hacer ejercicio o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, pero este no era el caso de un joven peliazul llamado Johnson Rivera, mejor conocido como John, una forma más fácil de llamarlo.

El día anterior había pasado un mal momento, una dura desilusión le había hecho perder el espíritu, sin embargo el era fuerte, e se levantaría y seguiría adelante con su vida, sin importar que tan mas fue la situación.

John despertaba, la noche anterior había pasado por un repentino ataque de sueño, paso de estar lleno de energía a estar agobiado por el sueño, sin saber porque, trato de recordar lo que hizo antes de irse a dormir, había jugada Halo 3, Sonic Rush y estado en la computadora, si bien eso no es agotador, con los ánimos que traía esa tarde, era de esperarse que se hubiera dormido, para no tener que seguir pensando.

Se levanto de su cama y fue directo al baño, se quito la camisa y se aseo, camino hacia su cajón a buscar una nueva camisa, fue ahí cuando vio un sobre, un collar y una baraja, lo cual lo dejo confundido, tomo el sobre y vio que este lo tenía a él como destinatario.

La carta estaba dirigido a el por su nombre, la abrió y esta contenía el siguiente mensaje:

_Estimado Johnson Rivera:_

_Por medio de esta carta le notificamos que ya es un miembro activo de Defender´s Corps, por lo que le entregamos su collar Brawler y su mazo Smash, además de que pronto se encontrara con su compañero._

_Cualquier duda, nosotros se la resolveremos._

_Atte._

_Central de Defender´s Corps._

Cada vez era más confuso para John, esto ya le preocupaba, el haber recibido esa carta, significaba que habían entrado a su casa a mitad de la noche, estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía, pero una voz lo dejo paralizado.

Relájate amigo, no creo que te falte algo – dijo una voz un tanto familiar para John, volteo lentamente a ver a la persona que hablo y vaya sorpresa que recibió.

No chico, no estas soñando – dijo en tono de burla un erizo azul con zapatos rojos, recostado sobre el marco de la ventana abierta.

Dejame presentarme, soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. – dijo Sonic, alzando el pulgar.

John no había podido decir ni una sola palabra, solo miro al erizo un rato y colapso.

Vaya, eso si que es tomar bien una gran noticia – rio el erizo – vere si hay chilidogs para comer.


	3. El zorro, el lobo y el erizo

_**SSTB - Capitulo 2**_

_**El zorro, el lobo y el erizo**__**.**_

John yacía acostado en el suelo de su cuarto, trato de recordar porque motivo esta recostado en el suelo, hasta que se le vino un recuerdo a su mente.

No, no puede ser, debo estar delirando jejeje, si eso es –pero fue interrumpido por su propio estomago – así es, deliro por el hambre, será mejor que baje por algo de comer.

Rápidamente, John se levanto de un salto y salió de su cuarto, ignorando la carta y el collar que había recibido. Bajo a la cocina y se puso a buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador, saco un galón de leche y una caja de cereal de la alacena, se sirvió y se dispuso a comer su desayuno.

Buen provecho – dijo Sonic sentado enfrente de el, John no se había percatado de que era Sonic y le respondió el saludo, paso un momento antes de que John reaccionara.

John se volvió a quedar paralizado, con la cuchara en la boca y los ojos de plato, volteo lentamente y vio a Sonic comiéndose un Chilidog, como si nada extraño pasara en ese lugar.

Tranquilo amigo, pásatelo y da un respiro – dijo Sonic refiriéndose a John, este lo obedeció y dio un profundo respiro.

¿Esto es un sueño verdad? – pregunto nerviosamente John, mirando a erizo azul, Sonic se paro sobre la mesa y camino hasta John.

Si fuera un sueño, ¿te dolería esto? – dijo Sonic mientras le estiraba la mejilla a John, este se quejo del dolor.

Oye, eso duele – se quejo John, sobándose la mejilla.

Entonces no estás soñando – dijo Sonic de manera triunfante.

Pero, esto no tiene sentido, tu eres… - intentaba decir John, pero Sonic lo interrumpió.

Fantástico, carismático, valiente, etc., lo sé, pero por algo estoy aquí – dijo Sonic sentándose de nuevo.

¿Y cómo es que…? – pregunto John, pero Sonic lo volvió a interrumpir.

Un tipo me dijo que tenía que ayudarte al salvar el mundo – dijo Sonic rascándose la orejas.

¿Salvar al mundo, estas bromeando, verdad? – pregunto incrédulo John.

No, déjame contarte como termine aquí – dijo Sonic narrando su historia.

Flash back…

Era un día soleado en Mobius, el cielo despejado, ni una sola nube alrededor, y sol brillaba con fuerza y Sonic corría a toda prisa de Amy, pero fue alcanzado por la adorable chica rosa.

Te dije que no podrías escapar mi querido Sonic – dijo Amy mientras abrazaba con fuerza al erizo azul.

Amy, suéltame, me asfixias – decía Sonic intentando zafarse.

¿Escaparas si te suelto? - pregunto Amy poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

Emmmm, si – respondió Sonic nervioso.

Pues sigue soñando – dijo Amy sin soltarlo.

Haría lo que fuera por liberarme – pensó Sonic, pero sin darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho se volvería realidad, todo se volvió oscuro alrededor de Sonic y por una extraña razón Amy no estaba, de repente, un hombre encapuchado apareció ante Sonic.

Hola Sonic The Hedgehog, un gusto verte de nuevo - dijo el hombre misterioso.

Espera, te conozco, eres el tipo que me vendió los libros de "las mil y un noches" y "el caballero negro" – dijo Sonic señalándolo – sabes todo el lio que me hiciste pasar.

Lamento haberte causado tantas molestias, enserio, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda – dijo el encapuchado.

Después de todos los problemas que me causaste, olvídalo – respondió Sonic dándole la espalda.

Entonteces lo lamento por tus amigos – esto hizo a Sonic detenerse en seco.

¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Sonic seriamente.

Veras, te pido tu ayuda para salvar no solo mi mundo, sino también el tuyo, veras, nuestros mundos están en serio peligro y necesitamos de un héroe legendario como tú para salvarlo, así que entenderás que si nuestros mundo se ven en peligro, es obvio que nuestros amigos también corren un serio peligro – dijo el encapuchado.

Sonic solo se quedo callado un momento, hasta que el hombre hablo.

Pertenezco a una organización llamada Defender's Corps, la cual tiene el objetivo de proteger al multiverso, y para eso necesitamos de tu ayuda – explico el encapuchado.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – a pesar de haber preguntado, Sonic no quería una respuesta.

Eso es lo peor, conociendo al enemigo, lo más probable, es el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, si es que tenemos suerte – dijo el encapuchado.

¿Cómo se si no es una trampa, como se que no eres tu ese enemigo? – dijo Sonic, buscando atar cabos sueltos.

Sé que te hicimos pasar por momentos complicados, pero nunca fue para perjudicarte, era para probarte, salvaste dos mundos que no eran problema tuyo, tu bondad desinteresada es lo que nos hizo fijarnos en ti, como uno de los más grandes héroes que existen, tú sabrás como juzgarnos, tu sabrás lo que pones en riesgo – dijo el encapuchado.

Sonic lo pensó detenidamente, era cierto lo que dijo, además ya había pasado por esta situación en muchas ocasiones, lo que lo llevo a una conclusión.

Tu ganas viejo, te ayudare – dijo Sonic alzando el pulgar.

Sabía que aceptarías, ahora te diré lo que necesitas saber e inmediatamente comenzaras tu nueva aventura – dijo el encapuchado mientras comenzaba a explicarle algunas cosas a Sonic.

Flash back end.

Y luego me dijo que sería tu compañero en esta locura, y que nuestro equipo se llamaba Blue Speed Demons, por cierto buen nombre… así, luego me toco la frente con un cristal y aparecí aquí, en este mundo, por lo que veo soy famoso aquí, jeje – dijo Sonic al ver la camiseta de John, la cual era de Sonic X, lo que hizo avergonzar a John.

Jejeje, pues tienes razón, eres muy popular en este mundo, aun no me puedo creer todo ese rollo de salvar el mundo, pero si tú lo dices, te creo – dijo John rascándose la nuca.

Así se habla amigo, dame esos 5 – John y Sonic chocaron sus manos en señal de amistad.

No muy lejos de ahí, por un zorro humanoide, saco un extraño aparato y hablo.

Sr, aquí Star Fox, localice a uno de los individuos, tenía razón, es acompañado por una erizo azul, espero recibir sus ordenes – dijo Fox.

Perfecto Fox, sabía que serias de utilidad, espera el momento adecuado y elimínalos a ambos, recuerda que si le fallas a la corporación, despídete de anhelado deseo de tener el control de tu mundo – dijo la misteriosa voz.

Entendido, Fox fuera – dijo Fox guardando el comunicador.

Queda vez que acabe con esos idiotas Defenders, tendré el poder para gobernar mi universo a mi antojo – dijo Fox seguido de una risa de villano y una toz por tanto reír.

De regreso en la casa apartamento de John.

Creo que iré a comprar unos helados, ya vuelvo Sonic – dijo John saliendo del apartamento.

Oye, espera – Sonic trato de detenerlo, pero John ya se había ido – rayos, olvido su collar Smash, tengo que dárselo de inmediato.

Sonic tomo el collar y salió del apartamento, con cuidado de que lo nadie lo viera, mientras trataba de encontrar a John, recordó una de las cosas que le dijo el encapuchado.

Flash back

Una vez que estés con tu compañero, asegúrate de que siempre use esto – dijo mientras le mostraba el collar, Sonic miro el collar detenidamente.

Y… ¿para que la joyería? – pregunto el erizo confundido.

Es más que un simple adorno erizo cabezón, este collar le permitirá a tu compañero humano recibir tu ayuda, así podrás aparecer con el cada vez que esté en peligro, es igual si la situación es inversa si tu estas bajo ataque – le dijo el encapuchado.

Wow, me conseguiré uno de esos para Amy, últimamente ha estado en varios líos, el problema es que me cuesta localizarla – dijo Sonic sujetándose su mentón.

Flash back end. 

Sonic corría a toda prisa por los tejados, buscando pista de John – tengo un mal presentimiento.

Por otro lado, John caminaba por el parque con tranquilidad, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y sonrió de oreja a oreja, gracias que los recientes sucesos lo había hecho olvidarse del día anterior, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la escandalosa voz de una chica.

¡JOHN! – lo saludo desde lejos una chica de cabello negro y rizado, ojos amatistas, tez clara, vestía un vestido gris a cuadros y sandalias romanas, corrió hacia John y lo abrazo.

Hola John, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la chica mientras lo soltaba, John la miro con tranquilidad.

Bien, y tu – respondió y pregunto John.

Pues decidí pasear por el parque este día, y te encontró aquí, así que ya tengo con quien pasar este día jiji – rio la chica contenta, John suspiro y siguió caminando mientras su amiga se lo tomo de su brazo.

Oye Belled – le llamo John, Belled volteo a verlo.

¿Qué pasa John? – pregunto Belled, John se rascaba la mejilla.

Ayer no te vi en la expo, creí que te habían dado permiso – dijo él.

Vinieron unos parientes que viven lejos, así que mis padres me obligaron a cuidar a mis primos, por cierto, son muy enfadosos los condenados, no me dejaban en paz en ningún momento – dijo Belled haciendo un puchero.

Que mala suerte jeje – río John por la acción de Belled.

Lo peor del caso es que ya tenía mi cosplay de Miku, ¿sabes lo mal que mi sentí? – se quejo la chica.

No, pero puedo hacerme una idea, tranquila, escuche que habría una en octubre, podrías usarlo para entonces – dijo John alentándola.

Pero yo quería ir – dijo con los ojos llorosos, provocando una gotita de sudor en John.

Relájate, es más, te invito un helado – cuando John dijo eso, los ojos de Belled se iluminaron y lo jalo hacia el camión de los helados.

Una vez que compraron sus helados, fueron a sentarse sobre los columpios, los mismos donde John se había sentado el día anterior, Belled se comía su helado de chocolate con alegría.

¿Ya estas mejor? - pregunto John mientras lamia su helado de cookies and cream, Belled volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

Si, muchas gracias John – Belled le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole una mancha de helado.

Ups, perdóname – se disculpo Belled.

Naaa, no importa – se limpio con su dedo y luego lamio el helado – un poco de chocolate no hace daño.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por la acción de John, sin embargo esas risas no fueron compartidas por un zorro gruñón que los espiaba desde unos arbustos a lo lejos.

Puaj, como me dan asco estas escenas cursis – dijo Fox con su expresión de molestia.

Bueno, demos le a estos tortolos un buen final triste – dijo mientas apuntaba con su pistola hacia la cara de la chica.

Sonríe – dijo Fox fijado el objetivo.

Las risas de John fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de un gatillo siendo apretado, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y el tiempo se volvió lento. Sus oídos captaron el sonido de un disparo acercarse, sus ojos pudieron captar una estela de luz acercarse a toda velocidad hacia Belled, su olfato percato el olor de una animal cerca de la zona, el olor era similar al de un canino, un zorro para ser exacto, fue en ese momento que sus sentidos trabajaron juntos y pudo darse cuenta de la presencia del atacante, sus reflejos fueron instantáneos, se levanto del columpio, tomo a Belled en sus brazos y la jalo hacia él, cayendo al suelo.

Rayos, maldito humano – maldijo Fox al haber fallado su tiro – siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

Para ti no habrá más oportunidades – dijo una criatura azul saliendo de atrás de él y dándole una patada en su hocico, mandándolo a volar hacia donde estaba John y Belled.

¿Qué diablos te pasa Johnson? – pregunto enojada Belled, por la acción de John.

Salvo tu vida – dijo John señalando la cadena rota del columpio.

¿Un columpio roto? No es gran cosa, además, me hiciste tirar mi helado – le respondió enojada Belled.

Pero fue interrumpida cuando un zorro con ropa cayó cerca de donde estaban ellos, seguidos de un erizo azul.

Siempre creí que tú eras el bueno y Wolf el malo – dijo Sonic mientras se ponía en guardia.

Sorpresa, yo soy el malo, siempre lo fui, pero los programadores no creyeron que fuera lo suficientemente rudo para ese trabajo, pero ahora estoy aquí, listo para demostrar mi potencial de villano – dijo Fox levantándose.

John, Belled y el resto de los niños y adultos en el parque miraron la escena sorprendidos, Fox los miro a todos y les dirigió una cara de desprecio.

¿Y USTEDES QUE TANTO MIRAN SIMIOS LAMPIÑOS? – grito Fox mientras sacaba su pistola y apuntaba hacia la gente, la cual reacciono del miedo y salió huyendo, excepto John, que mantenía a Belled detrás de él, luego miro a Sonic.

Bien rata azul, parece que seremos tu yo, ¿listo para tragar plasma? – dijo mientras apuntaba a Sonic con su pistola, el cual no se movía, en ese momento John vio el helado de Belled tirado, luego miro a Fox y actuó rápido.

OYE, ZORRA SUCIA – grito John, Fox volteo furioso por el insulto.

A CARAJOS QUIEN LLAMAS… – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que John le había arrojado el helado en el rostro, Sonic aprovecho esto y lo ataco con un Spin dash, antes de que callera al suelo, Sonic le dio un par de puñetazos en el estomago y rotulo sobre, dejándolo impactado contra el suelo.

Maldi…ta rata, me pagaras caro eso – dijo Fox herido mientras presionaba un botón en su cinturón, inmediatamente una nave llego y Fox la abordo.

Será mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto rata azul – dijo antes de que la nave se perdiera a la distancia.

Zorro ignorante, no se dio cuenta de que soy un erizo – dijo Sonic cruzando los brazos y con una mueca molesta. El parque estaba solo, a excepción de Sonic, John y Belled, esta última se había desmallado y era cargada por John, Sonic camino hacia ellos.

Hey chico, ¿están bien? – pregunto Sonic al ver a la chica en esa condición.

Estará bien, solo es un pequeño desmayo – dijo John, mostrando una sonrisa para no preocupar a Sonic, el erizo se rasco la oreja y pensó un rato.

Será mejor que la lleves a un lugar para que descanse – dijo Sonic mientras le daba la espalda a John y caminaba en dirección hacia el apartamento de John, el chico siguió a Sonic, le mantenía el paso, a pesar de que iba cargando a la chica.

Explícame una cosa – dijo John mientras caminaba al lado de Sonic, el asintió.

¿Ah esto se refería la corporación, pelear contra personajes de otros video juegos? – pregunto John, Sonic se rasco la cabeza y le miro.

No conozco muchos detalles sobre nuestros enemigos, pero no todos los peleadores serán enemigos, algunos serán aliados – dijo Sonic, mientras se rascaba la barbilla lentamente.

Ya veo, ¿y cómo sabremos quienes son nuestros aliados y quienes nuestros enemigos? – pregunto John.

No estoy seguro, pero si nos atacan, será sencillo saberlo – respondió Sonic, John solo miro con cara de "Brillante respuesta genio".

Una vez en el apartamento de John, John cuidaba a Belled, que aun estaba desmallada, mientras Sonic comía unas galletas que había sacado de la cocina.

¿Crees que despierte pronto? – pregunto Sonic mientras se echaba otra galleta, John suspiro y volteo hacia Sonic.

No lo sé, no estudie medicina, pero es un simple desmallo, deberá despertar en cualquier momento – respondió John, sentado en un sillón individual.

Si tu lo dices, por cierto, se me olvido darte esto Sonic le lazo el collar a John y él lo atrapo – no debes salir sin él.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras miraba el collar con atención.

Es un collar Smash, servirá para mantenernos en contacto, nos avisara cuando el otro esté en peligro – explico Sonic, John se puso el collar y lo toco un par de veces.

John miro el collar por un momento, pensativo de lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos en el parque, empezaba a cuestionarse por que se había arriesgado a esta loca aventura, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora solo quedaba una opción, seguir adelante en esta lucha y llegar hasta el final, además, el y Sonic estaban juntos, por así decirlo, un loco sueño era lo que estaba viviendo.

¿Algo más que debas explicarme? – Pregunto John – me podrías decir para que sirven estas cartas, no crees.

El Mazo Brawl _*se rasco las orejas*_ según recuerdo, estas cartas sirven como aditamentos para batalla, ya sea un armas o un poder para tomar ventaja sobre el enemigo, para usarlas, debes fijarte en el nivel de la carta, así podrás invocar algún arma apropiada, pero por lo que veo, ahora están desactivadas – dijo el erizo mientras mirabas algunas cartas en blanco.

¿Desactivadas, a que te refieres? – pregunto John mientras miraba unas de las cartas, estas estaban en blanco, por lo que John tenía duda.

Me refiero a que no podrás usarlas hasta que estés en una batalla, a menos que tengas tu Cellbrawl *_John puso cara de confusión_* solo debes actualizar tu celular – respondió Sonic aclarando la duda de John.

Y ¿Cómo hago eso? – pregunto John mientras sacaba su celular.

No lo sé, los de la corporación dijeron que sería en algún momento, no sé cuando – respondió Sonic.

Fantástico – dijo John de manera sarcástica.

Descuida, pronto podrás usarlas – dijo Sonic tratando de animarlo.

Entonces, si necesito, digamos, una laser espartano, ¿podre invocarlo con una de las cartas y ya? Genial – dijo John, pero su celular comenzó a sonar – ¿un mensaje? Veamos que dice.

_Mensaje…_

_Defenders Corps le informa que podrá usar su teléfono celular para activar sus cartas de batalla, esto le facilitara a la hora del combate, también podrá usar el localizador de oponentes en su dispositivo móvil._

_Atte,_

_Defenders Corps._

Parece que ya estamos listos – dijo Sonic al ver la expresión en el rostro de John

Creo que iré a descansar un rato, han sido muchas cosas raras por este día – John camino hasta su habitación pero Sonic lo detuvo.

Espera, no podemos dejar esto así, tenemos a un zorro desquiciado tras nosotros, no podemos bajar la guardia – dijo Sonic, John se detuvo y volteo hacia Sonic.

¿Y cuál es el plan? Supongo que debes de tener uno, ¿o me equivoco? – cuestiono John ante la iniciativa de Sonic.

No soy un estratega reconocido, soy más bien una persona de acciones, siempre me ha servido esa actitud – respondió Sonic, John suspiro y pensó un rato, saco sus cartas de batalla y las miro por un momento.

¿Dijiste que podría invocar cualquier cosa que quisiera, no? – pregunto John, Sonic le respondió calmadamente – así es, eso dije.

Entonces John activo la carta y susurro algo, el cuarto se ilumino con intensidad, haciendo que Sonic se cubriera la vista, cuando la luz se disipo, Sonic vio John con una sonrisa complacida.

Veo que en verdad estas dispuesto terminar con esto- dijo Sonic al mirar a John, que traía una perforadora en su brazo derecho.

Se siente raro, pero a la vez pedo sentir el poder en mi, vamos a mostrarle a esa zorrita que es el Big Daddy- dijo John mientras encendía la perforadora.


End file.
